


鬼男友

by chizesheng



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chizesheng/pseuds/chizesheng
Summary: 攻开头变鬼，受已婚成家有孩子





	鬼男友

**Author's Note:**

> 攻开头变鬼，受已婚成家有孩子

鬼男友1  
他驯服地跪趴下来，尽量地伸展开身体，先润滑，然后一点点把自己的后面捅开。  
他这套流程做得很熟悉了，在我面前宽衣解带的时候都没有一点耻感——  
……？他不是连我开个黄段子都很羞涩的性格吗？  
我仔细打量他。  
大概是碰到了很关键的地方，他的脸颊、眼角因为动情而浮上红色。  
喘息声在整个空间里回荡。  
我别开眼睛不去看他，在房间里绕了一圈。  
很狭小的房间，狭小且逼兀，东西杂乱地堆着，但明显经过很好的收拾，一尘不染。  
这是我的房间。  
我不想去看那个在我床上玩起来的人，我觉得很尴尬，我想尽快离开这里。  
但是我做不到。  
我甚至没办法扭开门把。  
他边喘边喊着我的名字。  
我没回头。  
不过那并不要紧，因为他看不到我。  
——我已经死了。  
某天我揣着手机出了门，就再也没回来。  
挺丢脸的哈。我蹲下来盯着地上那叠杂志。原本想着是什么有个人喜好特色的东西都不要留在这世界上，什么念想都不要留，我一离开马上就能恢复原状，欢迎下一个人拎包入住……  
但人的心又不是钢铁，我也没经过特殊训练，逛着逛着，心一软或者一个触动就买了什么乱七八糟的东西回来，我本人也不是什么很挑剔的人，就算是个垃圾堆，味儿没起来收拾个能躺的地方我就能睡下。  
这一团乱七八糟还是因为我想着把自己的东西分出来烧掉，结果发现东西太多了烧一次根本不行还会被小区保安谈话，就自暴自弃地踢了它们一脚放任不管了。  
原本想着把痕迹都收拾干净，后面又觉得反正都是个要死的人了还在乎什么，浪费什么力气，胡乱穿了身衣服揣上手机就走了——  
我啊，怕麻烦，有仪式感但不多，还比较喜欢简单粗暴地解决问题。  
是这样的人设呢。

我都不好意思说，虽然我直球打得贼六，但本人其实是个九曲十八弯的花肠子，想法可多了。  
我不是那种说一句好话就能安抚的粗神经啊。  
所以我的死他也要承担一半的责任。  
鬼魂没性欲，全身上下冷冰冰的，所以他喘得多厉害都没用，我不举。  
说着就想笑了是为什么，明明惨的人是我诶。  
我的视线落在他含在舌下的一小枚玉片上。  
如果我没猜错，我就是被这玩意儿收了魂带回来的。那么得赶紧把这东西带走才行，不然我只能一辈子被禁锢在他身边。  
饶了我吧，别让我死了都不得安宁啊。  
他缩在我的衣服堆里，哭了起来。  
我安静地坐到床边。  
从始至终，我就没尝试去触碰他。

浑浑噩噩了好几天——在我的观感里是这样的，毕竟我缺乏有效感知外界的手段，估计是被玉片收了回去。  
一出来就是一个重磅消息，我差点以为他一直就赖在我房间里没出去过——虽然想想也知道不可能啦……  
“……条件已经满足了，接下来……”  
？？？你们要对我的窝做什么？？？  
被精心维持的乱七八糟的地面被粗暴地清理出一块空地，什么牛鬼蛇神拿着碗红红的东西在地面上乱涂乱画——再把我的尸体摆进去就差不多一个邪教杀人祭祀现场了。  
……  
……  
……  
旁边一直用黑黑的眼睛死盯着我的小孩走过来问我：你为什么不想让他看见你。  
哎，这道士还真的有本事啊，沟通阴阳什么的，不简单啊。  
我走过去，把真正做媒介用的玉块捡了起来，绕在手腕上。  
所以，你们要我去见他一面？  
既然你人死了没正常去投胎，那肯定是有执念，赶紧化了执念去投个好胎吧，别留在人间作践自己，何苦伤了鬼体呢？  
……  
好像这不是我该闹脾气的场合，但我作为一个鬼被活人唤来唤去是不是很没尊严。  
我是那种想见就能见的鬼魂吗？  
于是我跟做主的师傅一拍即合，我建议他多做几次法多捞几笔分点给我做阴间的买路钱——  
这是最后一次了，他说再不行他就要死心了。  
唉我说你们年轻人啊，为情所困不要动不动就想不开……  
我作为死者跟活人接触没什么影响吧。  
影响不大，我给贴药下去什么后遗症没有。  
得到了再三保证，我说，行吧，我就见他最后一面。  
唉，原本想着最后一面见都不要见的，结果这艹蛋的命运。我感到深深的蛋疼，并在道士的帮助下暂时改变了鬼的形态——死得血淋淋的见人太不好了，看起来像是索命的不像情人叙旧。

鬼男友2  
他进门的时候脸上没什么表情，好像没看到站在房间正中央的我，我松了口气，觉得先前想着摆出拥抱姿势的自己脑子可能有问题——虽然最后也没摆那个姿势就是了。  
道士说，不打扰您二位叙旧了，一把把他徒弟也扯了走，临了贴心地关上门。  
他才有了点波动。  
……所以我最讨厌遮遮掩掩的人。  
自己的感情是什么羞耻的存在吗？有必要这么隐藏吗？为什么不能省心一点，还需要我去猜呢？  
……明明我才是那个渴望被人付出的人，结果反而成为了我们之间那个主动去付出去沟通的人。  
我原有的东西本就不多，掏空了就更加没有了。  
我也不笑了，安静地看着他想干什么。  
他走到我面前站定。  
我看不出来他有没有什么眼里三分深情六分后悔一分隐痛的什么乱七八糟的情感。  
死人连眨眼都不需要了，我就盯着他眨了十几次眼睛，也没明白他心灵的窗户有什么想要向我传递的东西。  
然后他继续像我走来，深吸一口气，伸手抱住我——  
哎嘿，不好意思，鬼没有实体，没抱上——  
这种事情没有发生。  
道士很厉害，还让我暂时实体化了。  
“你是不是在X月X日入过我的梦。”  
——这是在逼供？这是对许久不见的前情人的态度吗？  
我觉得很不满。  
是。  
为什么什么都不告诉我，我连给你收尸都不行吗？  
？？？  
你先去找了谁？  
？？？  
哈？感情他以为我先去找了别的什么人告别然后才去找他？  
转念一想好像也没什么毛病。  
我说，我先去跟我父母告了别，毕竟生养之恩，然后是发小，培养过我的老师，我的好朋友……  
我掰着指头一个个人编，看他脸色不太好，安慰他，我想最后跟你告别。  
为什么不说话？为什么想要离开我？  
哈？我听了这话五内俱焚，不是，俱冰，但我还是我，段位大佬，不轻易认输。  
我觉得我维持不下去了，想着看一眼就好。  
他思考一下，噔噔噔冲出门去把道士扯回来，当着我的面问，维持住他的样子，要多少。  
？？？  
我记得你不是这种人设啊。  
不过也没什么好在意的了，毕竟人鬼殊途。  
道士为难得很，毕竟痴情人少见，负心人多如牛毛——要送走的冤魂厉鬼多的是，但是要强留鬼魂，少。  
——他们说我在执着什么才会滞留人世间，如果不快点放下执念去投胎真的很可能变成厉鬼害人。不能放任不管。  
看着我不冷不热活似一个渣男的样子，他们配合地说不行不行有违天理balabala……  
然后就被甩了卡赶出去了。  
？？？  
我不会让你再离开我了。  
他在哭。  
大概是因为他抱得太紧的缘故，我没办法离开。  
鬼也会哭吗？

趁着我显形还有时间，他扯着我径直驱车去找了另一位大师。  
他闷声不响的样子看上去颇为阴沉，我看了都有点吃惊。  
知道我们事情的副驾表情也不太好，我体谅。  
虽然鬼魂已经没有了感觉，但是他死死地攥着我的手，我看过去了他又松开点，我移开目光他又抓紧……  
我觉得我看不透他。  
我叹了口气，劝他：生死有别。  
不。  
我好说歹说，得到的就是一个不字。  
这倒让我有点刮目相看。  
毕竟他最大的反差，就是看上去很冷酷实际上耳根子软的很，不论是在事情上还是在床上……咳咳咳。  
不然也就不会背着我去形婚还搞了个孩子出来了。毕竟人家有传宗接代的需求，家里有皇位要继承——我再怎么能，在现实面前也只能是个上不了台面的男性情人。  
我就是心酸得很，小气得很——我好不容易手把手带出来的，养好了的果子，别人一声招呼不打就给我摘走了，然后果农一脚踢开，不闻不问，联系全断……  
我本来也不是多好的性格，我只是因为你才收敛起来，所有的尖刺对内生长，刺伤自己。  
我都没舍得囚禁你，你怎么就反过来囚禁我啊，说起来多看得起我一样。  
我觉得贼讽刺。  
要分手的人是你，走不出来的人是我，受害者是你，结果现在搞成这个样子。  
忘了我，好好生活吧。我把手抽出来。  
他盯着我，眼睛里乌沉沉一片：你从不会说这种话。  
对，当时我年轻气盛，自以为有爱就可以反抗全世界，但是，人总是会变的。我看开了。我苦口婆心，一只手按下了窗子开关。  
他扑过来按住我：你想干什么！  
不干什么。我把玉块丢出去。再见。最后泄愤地揉了揉他的头发。  
猜测正确。玉块打着滚在马路上蹦哒，我也被拽出去同步蹦哒，车子很快在前方刹停，他不要命地推开车门冲过来，助理们慢一点，喊叫着做好防护措施开始收拾混乱现场。  
我捡起玉块，一把甩飞出去，现在是在盘山路上，鬼知道它会去哪里或者干脆就碎裂掉——对不起，订正一下，就算我作为鬼我也不知道它会去哪。  
最后我把它扔进了河里——  
谢天谢地，我完全能想到显形时间结束后，没法触碰到玉块的我要是被搜到了寄体会发生什么——  
囚禁play什么的才不要！

最后赶着来找到了我的反而是那对道士师徒。  
徒弟还是冷冷地看着我，师傅叹了口气。  
我问，能不能强行送我走。  
他显得很为难的样子。这个，没有先例……  
我说，或者让我魂飞魄散都行，我不想保留意识。  
徒弟倒是被我吓了一跳。  
自己要求自己魂飞魄散的鬼魂，见识少了吧。  
你不想报复？  
不想。  
你不留恋家人亲朋？  
不留恋。  
那还有什么可以谈的。  
我认认真真地跟他们谈条件，我也不知道我的执念是个啥，见了老情人也没用，你看我迟早变个厉鬼为害人间，不如提早收了呗。  
为情所困的人都会变这么奇怪吗？小道士偷偷扯他师傅衣角。  
咳咳咳。  
我问他，或者能不能把这个附身的玉块给毁了或换一个，留着这么个明显的弱点在，我很怕被抓起来。  
不行。因为这块玉很特殊。  
我叹了口气，举起刀。  
那么你们谁行行好，割个伤口把这块玉塞进去。  
为什么？  
我们不是默认未来一起行动了吗？我变厉鬼也总要有个人及时拦住我吧。  
其实……我们把你卖掉了。  
？？？  
我打开窗，发现下面已经围了一圈保镖，估计门外也已经有人在守着了。  
你算计我！  
年轻人不要总是为情所困，什么事不能好好说清楚……  
不能！我窜进另一个房间，推开窗纵身一跃——  
感谢自己现在是个鬼，五六层楼也没啥生命威胁。  
好在这两师徒穷，买的房子位置不好，也就是周围比较混乱，想包围没那么容易。  
但我还是不幸被抓住了。  
因为，我死的时候，身上穿的是夏季的衣服。  
现在是冬天。  
就算我装模作样带上了外套的兜帽，轻飘飘空荡荡的反季节衣服还是很容易被发现。  
——不如说，整条大街上，只有我一个鬼不怕死地穿着反季节衣服。  
我没见到他人就被塞回玉块里了。

鬼男友3  
再次醒来的时候，是在床上。  
……  
不妙啊，这个本子展开。  
然后证明了是我思想肮脏。  
他睡在我身下——确切地说，是跟我叠在一起睡的，吓得我赶紧弹开溜到距离上限的地方呆着。  
——好惨啊，感觉自己像个被强抢的民女。  
我戳了戳床，发现无法对它造成影响，又试着对拖鞋动手——  
唉，不行，碰不着。  
——那我作为一只鬼，地板是怎么接住我的？想不明白。  
其实，起身的那一瞬间，我就已经看到了，他把玉块戴在脖子上。  
逃不掉，逃不掉.jpg  
只能感激他作为普通人应该是看不到鬼魂的，不然面对着他我还要演戏，这跟我活着时又有什么区别。  
虽然觉得同在一个空间都很难堪，但好在看不到的话就可以假装什么都没有。  
唉，鬼魂可以写多少生离死别阴阳两隔的梗啊，什么你看不到我什么隐忍深情啊……  
恶心得要吐了。  
明摆着就是在折腾我。  
恨不得仰天长啸咒骂贼老天为难我。  
我像条丧家犬一样蜷在床脚，祈祷不会被人看见。  
冰冷什么的，感觉不到的。  
就是想到如果被看到了还会有很多烦心事，非常难受。  
死了为什么不能一了百了？我造的什么孽还要被你抓着问七问八？  
不要了，就割舍得彻底一点啊。  
既然已经不是两个相连的个体了，为什么不能末路得彻底一点？  
藕断丝连不觉得恶心吗？  
床上的人气息改变了。是醒了。气息很急促，不是被吓就是过于刺激。  
过了很久，他向床边接近。  
我选择床底。  
我应该在车底，不应该在这里。  
但是逃避是没用的。  
他一走远，限制距离就把我扯飞出去，咕噜咕噜滚到脚边，踢都踢不走，比赖皮还赖皮，超恶心。  
到了餐桌边，他二话不说，对着我的黑白照片先供了一份饭菜，然后旁边的火盆里面又丢进去一叠衣服——多得差点没把火扑灭。  
？？？  
他的视线落在我身上。  
我有点伤心。毕竟是生前的物质财产，说烧了就烧了……  
现在是冬天，多穿点，别冷着了。他别开眼，声音有点颤抖。  
……现在不是该硬气的时候。  
我对烧成灰后出现在一旁的衣服堆伸出手，心里一想就穿上了衣服，非常方便。  
但其实最方便的是作为鬼魂没有感觉。  
其实寒冷还是炎热对我都不造成影响。

吃完了供给我那份晚饭，他没计较我坐得离他十万八千里远，把下人挥退，跟我长谈——  
其实就是他单方面提出条件，我不能拒绝。因为鬼魂没有鬼权。  
他说他会复活我。  
？？？您这么能的吗？？？  
婚他会离，孩子会处理掉，家人那边他也会安排好……  
他让我再给他一个机会。  
恶心感从胃里冲上来。  
我想吐。  
纯粹是心理因素。  
我过不去心里这一关。  
可悲的是，我还是觉得高兴的。  
你还是要，回到我这里来的。  
但是为什么，根本笑不出来呢？  
能说出这种话肯定不是没有感情的。  
但是就是刺伤了我的自尊心！  
我好像……好像一个笑话一样。  
用自杀来逼迫他认清自己的心意，然后就可以接受他的懊悔回头……  
那个痛苦得要死的自己，好像笑话一样。  
明明都下定决心告别世界了，又给我搞这一出无法放手。  
如果早一点……  
我咬紧牙关，打定主意不要开口，我怕我不由自主就像以前答应事情那样妥协，我知道一切都没有后悔的余地。  
我选择不放过我自己。  
希望你能接受现实。


End file.
